It is known that muzzle brakes are used on firearms to reduce the recoil and rise of the firearm as a round is discharged out of the end of the barrel. Some of the known muzzle brakes use baffles or ports, or a combination of the two, to reduce the recoil. Baffles are relatively larger surfaces with an aperture sized to let the bullet pass through, but limit the amount of gases that can follow it. Ports are holes drilled into the sidewall of the muzzle brake that redirect the expanding gases from the discharged round and use them to produce directed thrust in a particular direction. The benefit of a muzzle brake is that the brake can make the firearm more comfortable to shoot because of reduced recoil, and it allows the operator to keep the muzzle or end of the barrel aimed at a target during multiple shots.
There remains a need, however, for an improved muzzle brake that further reduces firearm rise and recoil, improves accuracy and the operator's ability to keep the muzzle on target during multiple shots.